It's good to see you again
by evaernst
Summary: Promt: In enter the dragon when Mal visits Regina in her vault, she confesses her love for her. (Maybe it could M rated if you catch my drift.) M for some smut. One-shot. Dragon queen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm not a native speaker so I 'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you SQvortex for your prompt! This is also the first time writing smut and I'm really interested in what you think! I'm always happy for constructive criticism!**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

„It's good to see you again, Regina. I hope you had fun last night?" Maleficent said even though she knew the answer already. Regina did a really terrible job at concealing her hangover.

"Last night? Yes. This morning? No." Regina answered without looking at Maleficent. She continued picking up empty bottles accidentally tipping over a still half-full glass of wine.

"Oh damn it!" She cursed when the red liquid soaked her blouse.

"Don't worry" Maleficent said calmly. "There is nothing that I've never seen before."

Regina simply rolled her eyes. "That was my favorite blouse."

"If that's the case" Maleficent shrugged and with a quick movement of her wrist the red stains vanished.

"Thank you" Regina answered. Then for a couple of minutes neither of them spoke a word.

"You know I really meant what I said." Maleficent said. She had turned around and inspected a lithic cupboard on the wall as if it was the most interesting object in the world. To show affection was not her strong suit.

At first Regina did not respond but then she made her way over to the other woman and placed a supporting hand on the small of her back.

"You know, I can't remember much of last night but what I remember I enjoyed very much" She whispered into Maleficent's ear. Then she slowly took off Maleficent's hat.

"Really?" Maleficent's eyes shone with mischief. Slowly she turned around and raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Yes. And so did you. Do not even try to deny it." Regina said with her husky voice and Maleficent could feel excitement rising inside of her.

"Mmh..I don't know what you mean" Maleficent answered and placed her hands on Regina's waist. With surprising strength she guided the younger woman backwards until they reached the couch.

"Well, I think I know a way to jog your memory" Regina laughed quietly. She leaned forward to capture Maleficent's lips. Maleficent responded immediately by parting her lips slightly. Regina placed her hand on the back of Maleficent's head and tugged slightly at her hair. Maleficent moaned quietly into their kiss and grabbed the hem of Regina's shirt and pulled it upwards.

"You are so impatient." Regina said smugly but let her blouse be pulled over her head anyway. Maleficent did not answer but started kissing down Regina's neck without applying too much pressure. Mal smirked satisfied at the way Regina's breath hitched in her throat. A strange sensation settled in her gut.

"You are such a tease, my dear. Since when are so invested in foreplay?" Regina asked mockingly and tilted her head back to give her lover more room.

"Are you complaining?" Maleficent asked letting her hands run up and down the brunette's back unclasping her bra in the move. Unceremoniously Regina let her bra fall to the ground. Maleficent cupped her breasts eagerly enjoying the way they fit perfectly into her palms. Beneath her unusually gentle touch Regina's nipples turned rock hard. Maleficent kissed her way down to Regina's breasts and took one nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it and effectively causing Regina to moan out loud.

"I thought I was supposed to make you remember" Regina said breathlessly. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of Maleficent touching her.

"Oh, don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Maleficent said drawing back from her breast. "Or do you want me to stop?"

"Oh god, no!" Regina called out loud.

"I thought so" Maleficent answered and pushed Regina back until her back met the couch. Maleficent sat down on the edge and for a minute watched Regina lovingly. Then she let her hand run down Regina's arm and squeezed Regina's hand gently before moving between her legs. Maleficent motioned for Regina to lift her hips so that she could pull down her trousers. She then effectively tossed them over her shoulder.

Regina now was completely naked except for her black panties that Maleficent did not even bother to pull down. Instead she simply ripped them. Maleficent could feel herself becoming even wetter at the way Regina was lying in front of her just waiting for her to ravish her.

"Oh dear, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Maleficent asked and started kissing the inside of Regina's tights. Regina only moaned as a response.

"Mal-" Regina groaned out in frustration when Maleficent peppered the inside of her tights without getting to where she needed her most.

"What do you want, Regina? Mmh? Tell me." Maleficent chuckled deeply and took a long lick of Regina's pussy.

"Mal!" Regina cried out. "For fuck's sake, Maleficent!"

"Well, if it's for fuck's sake…" Maleficent smirked and started eating Regina out turning the brunette woman into a moaning mess. It was only a matter of minutes until Regina came. Hard.

"Oh god." Regina took a deep breath. "Damn."

"Maleficent is fine dear." Maleficent chuckled quietly and lay down next to Regina. She placed her head on Regina's shoulder placing light kisses on her neck.

"I can't remember you being such a cuddler back in the enchanted forest." Regina said still out of breath.

"A lot has changed." Maleficent simply answered and closed her eyes.

"Yes, yes I guess you are right." Regina whispered and ran her hand lovingly down Maleficent's spine. For a couple of minutes neither one of the spoke a words but then-

"I love you." Maleficent whispered so quietly that if Regina hadn't been so close to Maleficent she wouldn't have heard it. Regina took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I know." Regina answered knowing exactly that this was not what Maleficent wanted to hear.

"Oh" The blonde woman answered sounding a little disappointed and started drawing back but Regina grabbed Maleficent's hand.

"Wait, sweetheart…this is not what I mean. It's just...love is a big word. I didn't have much luck with love recently." Regina answered and sighed quietly. Then she placed a loving kiss on the top of Maleficent's head anyway.

"You know I really mean it. I love you. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Maleficent repeated this time with more strength in her voice.

"You say that now but what happens when we leave my vault? What happens when times become rough? Even rougher than they are right now?" Regina asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I only know how I feel about you and if you want I'll be always at your side." Maleficent answered absentmindedly tracing patterns on Regina's belly.

Then the blonde woman felt how Regina grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was looking directly into deep brown eyes. What she saw there was enough proof to her that Regina felt the same. Quickly she closed the distance between them and kissed the brunette woman lovingly. Maybe she'd taken another huge step towards the happily ever after she craved so desperately.


End file.
